


The Beauty in the Beast

by Angelle_wings



Category: Tales of Destiny
Genre: Gen, Takes place before Tales of Destiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelle_wings/pseuds/Angelle_wings
Summary: Even the wildest of beasts have their beauty hidden in the inside. All one has to do is see more to them than their appearance and come to understand them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@rieeemagne](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40rieeemagne).



> MERRY CHRISTMAS RIE- AAAAH RIE ITS ALMOST BEEN 1 YEAR SINCE WE STARTED SPEAKING AND I JUST MADE THIS GIFT TO SHOW U HOW MUCH I APPRECIATE U <3
> 
> I know i may have no right to say this since i only knew u for such little time but I think u have grown so much in the past year? i cant say how but i think i have seen u go thru tough times and get thru them and like IM PROUD OF U. (I remember the first conversation u and i ever had- I dont plan to say what it was and i wanna say im so glad u made that post because if it wasn't for that i would have never approached u and we wouldn't have been here!) ALSO THANK U FOR ALWAYS BEING THERE TO LISTEN TO ME- U ARE AN AWESOME FRIEND AND THANK U FOR ALL UR SUPPORT I AM GLAD I MET U IN MY LIFE! IM BLUSHING SO HARD WRITING THIS AHH. ENJOY TEON.

When I first arrived in this mansion something caught my eye. There was a portrait in the hallway, a beautiful one. In the painting I saw a woman with neatly arranged jet-black hair, ebony eyes and her cheeks a rosy pink. Anyone would be stunned by her.  In her arms she held a newborn baby wrapped in a white blanket. By her side sat young child barely the age of two with matching short black hair, she wore a velvet gown and energy shone in her eyes and smile. By their side a man stood in an upright position. It was a stunning view and no matter if I was cleaning or just walking by I couldn’t help but stop and stare at it. It enchanted me. 

 

The more I looked at the painting the more I learnt. The man was no doubt Hugo and the child bundled was the young boy I had to take care of. His name was Emilio. As for the lady and the child, no one ever dared tell me the truth about them. Emilio was cold and foul-mouthed. His words were harsh and he held no mercy in his eyes to anyone who opposed him. He was just like an untamed wild beast; frightening. I sometimes feared to ever approach him, he appeared like he would bite and tear my flesh apart. 

 

But I was wrong. Sometimes I would catch him looking at the same painting I would stare at and realize even the portrait stole this wild beast’s breath. One day, I found him looking up at it in complete silence. He would tightly clutch the grip of his sword as he stared with wide eyes.  His eyes held words but his lips didn’t utter a single thing.  

 

“Mommy...” Emilio’s murmur echoed the hallway as he reached his hands out for the woman in the painting. 

 

It dawned on me. The painting wasn’t just a piece of art to him rather It showed a part of his lost family. He was just like any other child: he saw his mother or all that’s left of her... 

  
No matter what everyone said, I knew the truth. He wasn’t a beast. He was a misunderstood child which appeared so lost, alone and his eyes were hungry for love and affection from his own mother. And even if he wasn’t fond of me at that moment I promised myself, no matter how much time it takes or how hard that task was, I will feed him with love. And when that day comes, I am sure, he will smile with eyes as bright or even more brighter than his mother’s.


End file.
